


You loved me, like no one else

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Letters, Love, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: I changed almost everything: characters personalities and such thins...it is Hogwarts....everyone is adult...Muriel is an 23 year old student, she isn‘t able to love, because she is too afraid of falling in love.Her life‘s complicate and no one loved her before. At least, that is her opinion. The truth is, she does know exactly what love is. Real Love. Not just the word, nor the feeling.She‘s a parselmouth and she don‘t really have true friends, but she don‘t care about it...Lucius Malfoy is no death eater and Narcissa is teaching potions....It‘s something new and I know that a few won‘t like it, but my opinion is: ff are there for new stories. And for those you can change a bit... or a bit more...I posted this story before, but I corrected a few mistakes and overworked it...





	1. One

She knew what she did, and she knew it was wrong. She knew there were aurors outside in the wood and only her spell hold them back.

 

She remember the talk she had with that young witch and she knew it was right for her daughter. She deserved a better life.

 

She wrote a note.... she closed the chain around the neck of the little baby. Her baby. She looked down in green eyes and whispered: „Muriel.... I hope you will forgive me one day. I've made mistakes.... many... too many... you will do it better. I know that.... I love you...."

She sent her baby through green flames to a save place.... she looked around and cast a spell with the borrowed wand... the flames rose above the treetops and she died in the knowledge... hoping, her daughter wouldn't make the same mistakes....

Andromeda flinched when green flames filled her fireplace. She stood up, immediately, picked up a little basket and read the note:

“Andy, I thought about our deal, but I will not go to Azkaban. When you read this, I already died like the proud witch I was... take care of my daughter. I love her.... don‘t tell her the truth! Her Name‘s Muriel.... yes, I named her after me.

-Muriel....“

24 years later...

„Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts..." Dumbledore began his speech as ev'ry year and we were listening....

„This year we have two bigger news. First, please welcome our new potions master and new head of house Slytherin: Narcissa Malfoy!"

No one did say a single word or even breath. It was like an insult, so I stood up, cleared my throat and said: „My Name‘s Muriel Swan. I‘m prefect of house Slytherin and I don‘t know, nor I care about the rumors about you.“ and I raised my goblet in her direction.

She nodded thankfully, and I sat back down.

„Her Son is a first year...."

„People talk about her..."

„Rita Skeeter called her once an ice-queen..."

„And you believe what Rita Skeeter write?" I asked my Classmate and looked back to our headmaster.

„Second.... the School Quidditch cup.“

This time the whole hall bursted out in cheering, and everybody starts talking, whispering until Professor Dumbledore asked for silence.... we looked back at him and our new potions master stood up and cleared her throat: „Good evening! I will not just be your potions master. I will open a master class, for people with better ambitions. You will not ask me for permission to enter in this class. I will chose you! I know all the little nicknames you have for me, or you had heard. Let me say this once and for all: if you ever use one of those names in my presence, I will not only took points from you or your house. I'm aware of all jokes, and reasons to avoid classes. I won't accept such behavior!"

 

„I do hope she's better than the last...." I thought and looked around at my house.

„I don't like her...." Kim said and a Bean nearly hits my face, but I catched it.

„Could you give me back my bean, please?" Hannah asked, I licked the bean and throw it back on her plate.

Kim giggled and said: „Who in the world eats like her. Don't get it."

„You are disgusting, you know?" Hannah asked but I didn't answered her....

No one really knows how Hannah got at the school. She was a little Hufflepuff fifth year, who pretends to be a Slytherin. It was pathetic. Nobody talked to her, because she‘s really crazy....

At the next morning I came in the great hall, wrapped in my snake, a 4m Tiger Phyton, and passed Mrs Malfoy who was distributing the schedules.

„I know who you are. One of the best students of your year." she said without looking at me.

„So?" I asked and she turned around and looked me straight in my face. „Don't believe I make it easier for you, just because your mother wrote one of the best potion books that ever exists."

„Did I ask you for such things?! I don't hear myself asking. So, if you don't mind I would like to eat my breakfast now." I said and Arya, my snake hissed: „I don't like her."

„I don't like her either." I hissed back in parcel tongue and Mrs Malfoys eyes widened and she walked away.

„Nice butt." I hissed and sat down at the Slytherins table.

„What did Malfoy wanted from you?" Kim asked and sat herself beside me. „My body. The whole night and the next day." I said sarcastically and Kim rolled her eyes. „Great Salazar, you are so...."

„Nice, lovely, you want to kiss me the whole night?" I asked and she stared at me: „Wow.... penny for your thoughts. You're in a good mood today, are you?"

I showed her my timetable and said: „Potions. First three lessons. So yes, I'm in a very good mood today."

Kim made a face, because she hated potions and I kissed her cheek.

„Sweetheart after potions I have a free period...“ I whispered in her ear and touched her thigh....

She blushed and nodded.

 

„M-Muriel S-Swan?" I turned around and looked at a second year Slytherin and rised an eyebrow.

„I sssssmell hissss feeeeaaar...." Arya hissed amused slowly and I smirked and asked him: „What do you want little guy?"

„I-I-I ..... s-s-should...g-g-give.... t-t-this...." he said and dropped a green bandage and a role of parchment and ran away.

„A Slytherin who's afraid of snakes. Always a good joke." Kim said and I read the parchment:

„Dear Ms Swan,

Professor Dumbledore asked me

to inform you, that you are the new team captain of your Quidditch Team.

-N. Malfoy"

„Nice...." I said, but to be honest, I was happy about that new position, so I wrapped the team leader bandage twice around my wrist for not losing it.

„Oh great.... Swan's our team captain...." John said sarcastically when he sat down for breakfast...

Everyone knows that he wanted to be team captain, but he wasn’t even a good player. John hated me, I knew that, because I slept with three of his dates, and I also slept with his sister. The next reason is, that I‘m better than him.... in nearly everything...

But if I had to choose between John and Hannah. I would take John. Not because he's in my house. No, because he is not crazy. And he does not talk to himself like her.

The first week with Mrs Malfoy as new potions master was great. And the training as new captain was better than I had expected. My first action was: kicking John out of the team...

 

At the evenings I sat on top of the astronomy tower and was looking over the forest, lost in my own thoughts. I always thougt about love, life and my past....

 

I loved to be alone sometimes. But today I wasn't alone. I heard footsteps behind me and someone sat down beside me.

„Malfoy..." I greeted her. She looked straight forward.

She was beautiful. Her double coloured hair fell down her back and her brown eyes looked as if she had been crying. I wasn't sure if I should address her. Maybe she was that kind of women who is crying alone and doesn't want to show her tears. Like me.

So I decided to not speak to her. Because I always cry alone, and neither Arya is talking to me, when I‘m a total mess of myself. She just wrapped herself around me those times to give me comfort...

 

„I never met my mother..." I said after a while „I only know all the rumors. People say that she brewed some dangerous potions aged 13, and that she was in her third year. I can't imagane that. I mean, how could be a 13 year old girl be able to brew such things? And how got a 13 year old a cauldron? Maybe it‘s because I grew up with an Auror, but she didn‘t gave me a cauldron at that age. I had a broom. And I made her crazy, because I always flew through her house. She always told me, that it would be my fault, when I‘m flying too fast and fell... I mean, it was a Comet 62, they aren‘t really that what I‘m calling fast.“

 

Mrs Malfoy closed her eyes for a second before she answered me: „20years before, school began aged 11. So you got your letter aged 10 or 11. Today young witches and wizards magic grow later. And you are 18 or almost 19 years old when you get your letter... I don‘t know why that happened, nor how...

 

And People said that your mother was gifted. And nobody saw it. So she wanted to be seen. You have to know that there is a fine line between knowledge and...."

„Passion?"

„Madness." she said, still not looking at me, but she talked to me. That was the point.

 

„She wanted too much and too fast. She didn't saw the line. Or she just ignored it.

She wrote that book when she was 18.

And like I said it is a great book. Seriously. I don't blame your mother. I can't even blame her for anything...."

„Is it true that she gave me her name?"

„Yes. I often catched her at nights. She was a pureblood, like you. She was in her third year when I was in my last one. I was prefect and she never did what seniors told her.... and there was a night she overstepped a big line.... she nearly killed me and than she was gone...

I woke up in the hospital wing, they told me, that she left the school, after killing another student. Rumors said, that he was your father. His name was Brian and everyone thought that she loved him, but he broke her heart.... and I think she was never able to handle that....“

„Is this the reason, why you hate me? Don’t deny it, please... You ignore me in your class every day.... Is it because she gave me that name?! Because I love potions?! I will not excuse myself for that, Mrs Malfoy!"

She didn't answer. Maybe I crossed a line?

„You should go to bed now."

„Mrs Malfoy...“

„Go to bed Ms Swan.“ she said more coldly, I stood up and left her...

 

tbc....


	2. Two

 

„Hufflepuff‘s first, against Ravenclaw!“ Kim said a month later, in our common room.

„That‘s good...“ I said, while Jenny was kissing my neck. „Ravenclaw is much better than.... Hufflepuff.... and.... I swear to Merlin if you are doing this again with my ear, I‘ll eat you out.“ I said to Jenny and she smirked against my neck.

„Do you have a plan? Team captain?!“ Joe, one of my Beaters asked and I said: „Sure. Watch that game. I‘m sure, that we‘re playing against Ravenclaw. When is that game?“

„Tomorrow morning.“ Kim answered, and I saw the lust in her eyes, reached out my free hand and stood up. She followed us into the dormitory and I closed the door behind us...

I watched Jenny and Kim, two of my Chaser‘s kissing, before I stepped behind Kim and kissed her neck and touched her breasts....

Later this evening I went back to the astronomy tower and found her again. She was sitting there and she was try to hold back her tears.

I sat down beside her and began my essay about potions. I don't know why, but it doesn't bother her. Nor bothered it me, that she was crying. We didn't speak. I let her cry and she let me write my essay. I think, she just needed some company...

 

„The blood of a spider.... not cider..." she said after her sobbings had stopped for a while, and I searched through my essay. „Excuse me?"

She pointed at the sentence with perfect manicured fingers, without searching the sentence.

„She reads along?" I thought and corrected the word.

„Damn. Thank you."

„Pleasure. May I?" she asked and reached out for my essay and I asked: „You're reading all the time anyway, don't you?" I teased her a bit and she blushed a little. She slipped closer to read better.

 

„She smells good.... too good.... great salazar...." I thought and took a deeper breath.

„Is that lavender...?"

„It's an oil for my hair. You should try it. Would make your hair less.... wild." she said teasing and I bit my lower lip. „They aren't wild.... just unkempt." I confessed and she smirked a little.

She helped me with my essay and I began to like her a bit...

 

„I like your handwriting, Ms Swan. For a woman with so many rings I thought it‘s difficult to write a single word, but your writing is like, you spent hours for each letter.“

„Was that a compliment, Mrs Malfoy?!“

„No. You know, I don‘t give compliments. It was more a.... statement.“ she said and I shot back: „Well, Mrs Malfoy, I have also a... statement... for you. Your handwriting is likewise perfect...“ and I blushed a bit.

That wasn‘t exactly what I meant, but then she said: „You can't win this game, Swan."

„Which game?"

„Teasing me...." she said and I said: „I'm not teasing you, Malfoy."

„Black...." she said quietly and tears filled her eyes again.

I put away the essay, turned around and looked at her. „What happened?“ I asked, but she stood up and said: „Don't leave too late.... I will not take points from...."

I stood up too and hugged her without thinking. „Swan.... w-what are y-you doing?"

„Something you need." I said and hold her close to me.

„Let me...“

„No.“

„Swan....“

„Shut up....“ I whispered and she gave in finally, sighed, lowered her head on my shoulder, and I felt her hands on my back and she sobbed. Her knees buckled and we sank to ground toghether. I held her tight and didn't say any word....

 

„Why are you doing this...?“ she asked and I said: „I can‘t see women crying...“ I said softly and she leaned against my body.

It was strange, but it doesn‘t felt strange. That doesn‘t make any sense, I knew that, but...

 

„The world is not divided into students and teachers. Deep within us, we are all the same. Deep within us, we are all humans...“ I said and she looked up at me.

„I never thought that you can be that sensitive...“

„Hi, I‘m Muriel. I sleep with countless women, but I have a soul.“ I said and she managed a little smile.

„You are not the only one with a private war, Ms Black...“

„Thank you, Muriel....“ she said merely in a whisper and I helped her up and accompanied her to her office, where I left her...

„Swan, you're two minutes too late." Ms Black greeted me the next morning and I said: „Yes I know. I apologize for that, but that Granger girl vomit on my shoes so I brought her to the hospital wing."

„I will check that after the lesson, and I hope for you that you didn't lie to me. I hate liars. Now take your seat." she said coldly and I almost sat down at my chair, when she said: „No. Not there. Your place is there." she said and pointed at the table in the front row.

„No one is sitting voluntarily in the front row." I thought but changed seats.

„Mrs Malfoy, I have a quick question." Hannah said and I scrippled down something very fast after I saw a flicker in her eyes and show it to her without somebodys notice.

„You don't have to tell them."

„What is it, Ms Crawford?"

„I told you before, you can call me Hannah, Mrs Malfoy." she said smiling broadly, but Ms Black ignored it and Hannah asked: „Mrs Malfoy, what is a bezoar?"

We all covered our faces in our hands. No one laughed. At least, not out loud, and a note arrived underneath my note:

„What do you think about killing because of stupidity?"

„Not in public." I wrote back and she said: „Ms Swan, could you do me a favour?"

„Mrs Malfoy, I don't think that a new brain would be helpful here... It would be like, you try and teach a hippogriff how to write...“

All were laughing and even Ms Black had to held back a laughter.

„No... that's not quite the favour I was looking for. But, maybe you could bring me a first year student, that he can explain her what on earth is a bezoar."

Hannah didn't got it and asked again and Ms Black said: „Hannah I will not explain a fifth year student what she must know since the first year."

„But you have to! You are our teacher, and your task is it, to answer a students question!“ Hannah almost yelled, and Ms Black stepped closer to Hannah’s Desk.

„Out.“ she said, but Hannah stayed.

„Fine. 80 points from Hufflepuff, for your misbehavior.“

„I’m a Slytherin.“ Hannah said, and we’re all rolled our eyes.

„Not again....“ Kim groaned behind me and I nodded in agreement.

„Well. That badger on your cloak say something else. Class dismissed!“

„Are you alright?“ I asked her after everyone had left the room, and Ms Black looked at me and nodded: „Yes. Thanks again, Ms Swan.... I appreciat, what you did for me last night...“

 

I nodded and went to my next lessons and saw how Hannah asked a first year about the bezoar. It was so embarrassing, because Ms Black was right. A fifth year had to know about a bezoar...

 

After dinner I searched an empty staircase and found one. I sat down and like often I just cried. I cried in Silence and without making any noise.

I didn‘t even know why I had that urge to crie...

Someone sat down beside me and I smelled lavender.

„Loneliness is good... sometimes. But... sooner or later... it will eat you up..." she said after a while. Where did she know that from?

„I'm not lonely..." I said and she laughed.

„No of course not. That's why you are sitting at my old place and were hiding from the world. And those aren't tears, I guess?" she teased me and I looked up at her. „Your old place?"

„Yes. When I was a student I always came here and let my eyes make pee."

I had to laugh about her pictorial statement.

„You.... can't just sit here.... and say something like that....." I said laughing and saw a broadly grin in her face. „Why not? It's the truth.... so... would you like to talk about it?"

„I haven't only a teacher in potions, someone taught me, that it doesn’t matter. You know....? So... no. I guess I don‘t want to talk about it." I metioned the afternoon on the Astronomy tower, when I hugged her....

„Maybe because it isn't your task to worry about some one older than you." she said and I nodded and said: „That could be true.... but my past is older than this older persons, so I guess it's not about a stupid task."

„What is it than about?"

„Humanity." I said and looked her straight in the eyes.

„Come on... tell me why you are sitting here that often.“

„I‘m scared... Arya... she‘s old, and I don‘t know, what I should do without her....“

"You are very close, aren’t you?"

"She saved my life once..."

„What happened?“ she asked and I told her: „It was in my second year and I was in Muggle London. A man attacked me and choked me. He tried to rape me and then she was just there. She wrapped herself around him and broke him almost every bone. I asked her, where she came from, and she told me, that her former owner died and she left that house she grew up. She helped me without hesitating...“

„That‘s... that‘s wonderful.... and if I may offer something to you? I can be there, if something happen.“

„No need. Next my eyes will make pee on your shoulder.“

 

„Swan one. Black zero." she said and we laughed both.

 

„I will take this offer... maybe...“ I finally said and she nodded.

She pulled out her wand and cast a notice-me-not spell above us and said: „Keep the following conversation as a secret."

„Ms Black. Everything we spoke when we're alone in the last days, I kept as a secret. Even those conversations, where we weren‘t even talking...“

She nodded and thought for a second. „Okay.... what would you do, if you were married and after a few years you found out, that your husband has more than one misstresses?"

„Wow.... I knew there must be something, but this...?!" I thought and said: „Well.... I would leave him, I guess. But not without my boot in his ass. Very deep in his ass."

She held back a laughter. At least she tried it, smirked, and said: „I'm not even sure whether he ever loved me or not. It was an arranged marriage, you must know. That's not a rare thing in older familys."

„I know. I heard about that." I said.

„But... I thought I began to love him. At least after our son was born... but maybe I just lied to myself. Pretending to be happy... never mind...“ she raised an eyebrow and I touched her wrist without touching her skin and said: „Ms Black. You don't have to blame yourself for that.... Maybe I have absolutely no idea what it mean to be married, and maybe I'll never find out, but Love and Trust are the most important things in life. I love Arya. She trust me and I trust her. That's why she would never let me alone when I feel sick. Or alone." and I nodded at a dark corner. She followed my gaze and saw a yellow tail...

 

„Ms Black. I don‘t know anything about you, or your past, but there‘s one thing I learned from someone: „Lonliness is good, sometimes... but if you keep hiding... it will eat you up, before you can say Quidditch. By the way that Nut shouldn‘t hit your head. It was for a Gryffindor.“

„I know, Ms Swan. When I was at school, there was also a school cup. Slytherin won after four days... I‘m totally aware of flyig objects during the games.“

I smiled, and she touched my knee: „Go to bed now. It‘s getting late.“

I stood up, nooded and hissed: „Come.“ in parsel tongue, and Arya glided upstairs very slowly and followed me....

The next morning I woke up with two women beside me, and Arya ontop of me.

„Morning...“ I hissed and stroke her head and

she touched my nose lightly with her forked tongue and hissed before yawning.

„Great salazar, Arya.... what was your last meal? A child?" I pushed her head away from my face and she hissed: „No. An Owl....“

One of the women beside me turned around, and wrapped her arm around my stomach. Arya didn't let her touched her and lay back down at her arm.

„Who are these two?"

„I don‘t care....“

I stood up carefully and left the dormitory for a shower. When I came back, I foundletter at my bedside table beside my wand.

„Wake up!“ I commanded the two women, they stood up and left. After their leaving, I opened the letter and read it:

„Muriel,

when I was at school, I was in Love with an other student. She was a Gryffindor, but the problem about that was, that I was engaged with my Ex-husband since my 13th Birthday. I loved her. I really did. But we both knew, that there couldn‘t be a way for us....

 

That place.... the staircase I mean... It wasn‘t only my let-me-cry-alone-place.

It was our hiding place. We were sitting there many times.... Kissing.... cuddling... and those things you are doing with uncountable women... Please don‘t take this wrong, Muriel.

I know all the nicknames for you, and I also know, that you don‘t care about those names....

You are young, and if you have the urge to fuck the hole female part of that school, than do it for Salazar‘s sake....

But maybe you will stop dating one day, if it doesn‘t mean a thing to you.

 

Why am I telling you this? Because I changed my mind about you.... You know what you want, but you are also hiding. Of yourself. So maybe.... maybe you can try to trust someone who is.... just a human....

-N. Black.“

Tears filled my eyes, because there was so much more between the lines. There was one sentence between those lines, that nearly jumped in my face: „Stop dating, if it doesn‘t mean a thing to you....“

 

tbc....


	3. Three

t„Are you alright?"

„Why you're asking?"

„Because of that woman who shouted at you this morning." Ms Black said and I sighed and said: „I don't care about women who think that I will be toghether with them after an one night stand."

„Understandable..." she said and we fell in silence, as so often. We met now for nearly three weeks, and it was a kind of....realxing. She told me about her life and I promised her every evening, that I will keep everything as a secret. And I began to tell her about my life. My school life.

„What about Kim? I mean... I saw her with a Gryffindor... but it doesn‘t seem to bother you.“

„Kim is just a friend. I have sex with her. No more and no less. It‘s just sex...“

„But you sound a bit upset?“ she asked and I didn‘t answer immediately.

Without asking for permission I laid down and placed my head on her leg and said: „Maybe I should stop with all those meaningless sex....“

„Maybe...“ she said and began to stroke through my hair.

Something happen between us.... but what?! Why can I lay on her leg? Why is she allowing that?! Shouldn‘t there be a line?!

„Stop thinking....“ she whispered and I closed my eyes and enjoyed it...

 

 

„Can I ask you something?"

„Ms Black.... this is our fith week were we meet us. I think we crossed that Can-I-ask-you-something line..."

„Swan four, Black one..." she said and was still counting our teasing points.

„What is that with Hannah and you?"

„She's annoying. I mean...she‘s like a little child. Just because I helped her once, she hangs on me like a burdock. Do you know what I did? I helped her getting a book in the library. She‘s too lazy, or too stupid, to use her wand... And since that she is following me everywhere, and tell me that she...." I hesitated.

„Yes?" she asked and looked at me.

„She tells me, that she loves me."

Ms Black burst out into laughing. She laughed so hard that tears filled her eyes and I had to laugh too.

„That‘s not funny, Black.... even I don‘t know anything about love.“

„Yes you do. Muriel... You know everything about Love. You just have to accept it.... stop bekng afraid of that...“ she said gently and touched my hand.

 

Was she right?

Her hand was so soft and I entwined our fingers, and she squeezed my hand....

 

———————————————————

„What is it you see, when you're looking in the mirror of erised?" she asked me one rainy night. „I see myself... holding the Snitch in my hand and wearing the robes of our national Quidditch team.... Arya, my Snake around my shoulders.... you?"

„Also myself.... I'm holding Dracos Hand and I'm wearing a weddingring.... But Draco's older than now.... I have no idea what it could be meant." I thought about it a few seconds and than I said: „That mirror shows us our deepest wishes. Not more and not less... so I think you would like to be married again. And for me.... it shows me what I want. What I really want. But... I'm not sure.... I don't think it will make me truely happy."

„And what would make you truely happy?"

„Love." I said without thinking. It was an impulse. But it was true. We didn't talk about that nor look at each other. It would have been strange, because she had have a divorce, I had have stupid one night stands and if we were honest to ourselfes, than we would knew, that we are alone....but Yes, I definately changed my mind about her. She's nice. Strict at teaching, but that is it what I needed. What every one needed. The most people hates her, but I began to like her. Our conversations were the opposite of that what we were talking at day. How we talk to each other. It was like she changed herself completely. But it was good... in a strange way....

 

Sometimes we just sat in silence. And sometimes one of us drew circles with the fingertip on the other's palm.

It was relaxing and... I liked it...

The next day began with the next Quidditch game. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, and while I was in the locker room with my team, I found a note in my glove. So I went to the toilettes to read it by myself:

„A missing part of your body doesn't count as an apology. So if you will please could just sit on your broom and catch the Snitch, you may come to my office afterwards. You have to sign something for me....

Good luck, Muriel....

-Black, like this peace of parchment if you're done with reading..."

I dropped it immediately and it burned.

„Muriel?"

„Coming." I answered and opened the door and checked Kims robe. I nodded and checked the robes of my team fellows.

„Carol, your boot is open. Close it please.... Harvey, you need a new broom, please buy yourself one after this match... You all know, that we are plaing against Gryffindor.... Sabrina your glove is damaged. Fix it please... and I don't think that I have to tell you more. Gryffindor has a new chaser. His name is Weasley. He is weak... like the rest of the lot... but, keep an eye on his filthy mudblood friend Bell, she protect him."

„Isn't she a half-blood?" Kim asked and I said: „Babe, I don't care what she is. She isn't a serpent. And I will have lion for lunch!"

They clapped in their hands and we flew outside. I shook hands with the Gryffindor team captain, with the urge to break his hand before the game even started and flew up and the game began after all balls were up in the air....

 

It was a brutal game, no question, but it made fun....

My longest game were three days and 23 hours. The hospital wing was full of two teams after that match, because no one wanted to leave the pitch. It was horrible. Neither team had won that game after catching the Snitch. We repeated that game after two weeks and Slytherin had won... I always remember at that game, because I catched the Snitch with my teeth and ate one of its wings....

And than I crashed in one of the towers...

 

 

A Bludger ripped me out of my thoughts and I kicked one of the Gryffindors in his stomach. The Bludger didn't came back, but I saw the Snitch and flew behind it. I rammed Bea out of the way and reached my arm out for the Snitch.

I felt its wings at my fingers, when Bea suddenly shouted at me and at the same moment a Bludger hits me against my arm. I knew immediately that it was broken, but I didn't care about it. I kept flying and Bea rammed me for trying to catch the Snitch by herself, but I was faster.

„CAREFUL!" she screamed and I avoided the Bludger and then I realized that it followed me.

„Damn!" I thought and try to shake it off but it was fixated on me.

„BLACK!!!" I shouted while I passed her and left the pitch....

„Swan!" I heard her in my head „I connected my mind with yours! Don't answer or interrupt me! That Bludger is hexed! Stay at the Pitch I will try to blow it up!"

„Really?! That damn thing is hexed at my ass?! I'd never guessed that..." I answered and return to the pitch. At this moment I saw two things: the Snitch and Hannah with a wand in her Hand. I flew straight up to her, brought her out of her concentration, catched the Snitch and then I kissed the Bludger with my forehead....

When I woke up I immediately recognized the hospital wing, and someone talking behind the curtains:

„You had almost killed her."

„Maybe it would be better..."

„She did nothing..."

„She deserved it!"

„You can't nearly kill some one just because..."

„Yes I can! And now shut up! I have to find an other way..."

„What in Salazars Name?!" I thought and closed my eyes again. Maybe it was just a dream... Yes... it was a dream.... I mean, I catched a Bludger with my forehead...

„Good morning." said a familiar voice and I turned around, lay careful down at my back and looked in brown eyes.

„Ms Black..." I said and my throat was as dry as the desert. She gave me a goblet of water and asked: „How are you feeling?"

„Like a Bludger dated my forehead."

She laughed and helped me in a sitting position.

„You were suppossed to sleep a few months, because your skull was broken.... but I gave you something stronger.... and thank me later, but you slept only four days. Your skull isn't broken anymore and you haven't any injuries..."

„Thank you..." I said and knew exactly what she had gave me. It was almost forbidden to give it to a student, but I kept my mouth shut.

„You said you have something for me... something I have to sign..." I said and she nodded and said „It is a single question. An easy answer. Would you like to join my master class, yes or no?"

„What?! I-I mean.... Y-Yes.... yes... definitely."

„Wonderful. I will explain you everything tomorrow. Now rest....“ she took my hand and squeezed it slightly.

I blushed a bit, because there was again something I didn‘t understand...

 

„How are you?“ Hermione asked me a few hours later, and sat down on my bed.

„I‘m fine. What about you? Are you alright?“

She blushed, nodded and said: „Someone asked me out...“

„Really...? Who?“

„Draco Malfoy....“ she said and went more red in her face.

„How does that happened?“

„Well... I was in the library, when he sat beside me, and gave me this.“ she searched something in her robes and gave me a little note:

„Hermione, I‘m sorry for calling you a mud blood. I should‘ve known better, because my parents alwas taught me respect. Maybe it isn‘t hate, what I feel. I think I‘m a bit jealous....

If my actions weren‘t too... rude, I would like to go out with you....

-Draco...“

„And?“

„I said, yes...“ she told me, and I smirked and gave her back the note.

„I‘m happy for you. That‘s good... really...“

„What is it? Why are your eyes wet...?“ she asked me, and I realised that I was nearly crying. I stroke my eyes and said: „It‘s nothing.“

„Muriel.... I‘m your best friend. We are living toghether... you are almost like a sister for me.“

I smiled and said: „I think I have a crush on someone I definitely not should have a crush on...“

„Why?“ she asked me, I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear: „Because... she‘s a teacher....“

„Oh... but you don‘t mean...“ she looked at me and she didn‘t have to finish that question, but I nodded.

„She‘s older than you....“

„I know...“

„She‘s.... okay she isn‘t married anymore.... but... are you sure?!“

„If we are talking about the same person?! Yes.“

„She‘s his mother...“ she whispered, and I asked sarcastically: „Oh really? Didn‘t know that....“

She rolled her eyes. „Muriel... why her? Of all women you could have....“

„I don‘t know... look at her. She‘s amazing.... intelligent... beautiful....“

Hermione smirked and said: „Wow... the first time you didn‘t start with: „She has a nice butt....“ that‘s your normal discription...“

„Oh she definitely has a nice butt... and I would like to bite her exactly there. But she isn‘t like all these women I‘ve dated before.... she‘s different...“ I said and fell in Silence for a moment....

„Dumbledore said, that the game will be repeted next week.“ she finally said, and I nodded: „Okay...“

 

„I will try to bring you Arya. Maybe you can hide her under the blanket, or so...“

„Sweetheart?“ I asked and lifted my blanket.

„How?!“ she asked and stroke Arya‘s head, and I said: „I don‘t care about rules, Mione.... Hey, by the way... where‘s my broom?“

„At Mrs Malfoy‘s office. I asked myself, why she didn‘t make it official.... her divorce, I mean. Draco knows it... and you and me...“

„Don‘t know.... but I‘m a bit tired.“

„Okay... love you...“

She kissed my cheek and left the hospital wing, and I got my myself lost in thoughts....

 

After I told Hermione that little secret, I realized that it was true.

’I‘m doomed...‘ I thought. I mean... I can not possibly have a crush on her.... she... of all women....

I smirked.... if that really was what I thought.... Love... never.... I mean.... I don‘t fall in love....

 

’I‘m doomed...‘

 

 

 

 

tbc....


	4. Four

 

„If anybody will fail this year, he din't need to come back next year." Ms Black said during a lesson of her masterclass. We weren't many students. Only ten. The most of the students were sixth and seventh years. 

„And what if someone asked about a bezoar?“ I asked and all of us were laughing.

„Well, Ms Swan, I‘ll give you one hundred Galleones for stubitidy if you ever dare to ask me something like that.“

 

’Can I ask you out for a date instead?!‘ I thought and I could swear, that her cheek bones blushed.

 

„Mrs Malfoy?"

„Ms Patil?" Ms Black answered and I was wondering why she kept it still as a secret.

A Ravenclaw Seventh year Woman lowered her hand and asked: „Mrs Malfoy, I was wondering. Last week I was in the library and read about a silver vial. What is that?! I mean, all potions we fill up in glass vials."

„Does anyone knows the answer?"

I raised my hand and Ms Black nodded. I stood up and said: „The silver vial included the most complicated potion ever. It can use as a healing potion, but also as an poison."

„How is that possible? I mean, you can't use a poison as an healing potion." Toby intereupted me, but Ms Black raised her chin in my direction and I continued: „It included 3.5 litre of your own blood, the Horn of an Unicorn, also Blood of an Unicorn, heartstrings of an Babyspider, some other ingredients and.... Love. Pure Love. But not only the feeling. It means the meaning of true love.... and this potion is supossed to brew for 23 hours. It also called „The 23. Poison" because of that last ingredient."

„I don't get it. Why 23?" he asked and I said: „The number 23 is the meaning of infinity...."

Toby looked at Ms Black and she nodded. „Okay.... but.... anyway why in a silver vial?!"

„Because of the unicornblood, it transformed itself around the potion."

Ms Black asked me to stay after the lesson and scrutinzed me. „How do you know that much, about that Vial? I was in your mind, during the lesson, an you know every single ingredient."

„I don't know... hunger for knowledge and curiosity?"

She closed the distance and laid her index finger underneath my chin. „I don't like being lied to. So let's try this again. Where do you know that much about that Vial, from?"

„I can read." I said finally, but she raised an eyebrow, and I couldn't lie to her again....

I opened the chain around my neck, and gave her the vial.

„Is that...?!"

„It's a fake. You can open it." I said and she did so, and pulled out a piece of parchment.

„May I?" she asked and I nodded. She unfolded the tiny parchment and read it out loud:

„Muriel,

if you read this Note, I will be dead for a while. The only thing you know about me, is your name and the trouble you may have with that name. But I really hope, that you are alright. My life was a lie. And maybe you are the biggest lie of my life, but you must know, that I love you....

-Muriel"

„Wow.... I.... I don't know what to say..." she said and folded the parchment, put it back into the vial and gave it back to me.

„So... maybe I am not even really her daughter. The thing I can't understand is.... how can someone say that he loves you, but in the same sentence... you are the biggest lie of his... or her life?!"

„That is something I often used as well. You tell a lie, but believe it's true. So the lie is your personal truth."

I thought about her words and realized, that she don't tell me what I wanted to hear... No, she told me what I need to hear.

„You never read it before, do you?"

„I read it once or twice." I said and felt her hand on mine and looked up at her.

„I'm sorry for my disbelieve and behavior at the start of term...."

„I should have shown this to you earlier so.... it doesn't matter."

„It does, Muriel.... because I started to like you.... you are a clever witch, and different than your mother.... when I look in your eyes, than I don't see your mother, and she had have green eyes too, but yours are more... just... more..."

„More....?" I asked and blushed. „I think I know what you are talking about, and I like you too, Ms Black.... but... maybe you should stop lying to you."

„What are you talking about...?!"

I stepped closer and took her hands without permission, and without I really care and asked: „Malfoy or Black? You told me about your divorce, but what's the difference?"

„Reputation... I think...." she said and looked down at our hands, and I asked myself, whether she felt it too... because I felt a growing heat betwenn us. Maybe it was only because she was the one, I had an crush on, but she didn't flinched, at the moment I took her hands.

„Reputation?! Are you fucking serious?! Malfoy's just a name. Black's just a name. Swan, Granger,... shall I move on?! Their are just stupid names. What's the difference?" I repeated the Question, and she said: „I don't know. Black's my past..."

„And maybe your future...." I stroke over her fingers: „You hide yourself, behind a name... what would it be, if I call you by your first name?! I would cross a line, I know. But what if.... it's also just a name. But the point is, what you are doing with that name. I could change my name. But I like my name. I don't care about my mother. You know why? Because she was a coward. She was like: „Look at me, I know everything better, than anybody, but no one cares. So I'll play stubborn child, and start brewing some potions, to get anybodys attention...." do you know, how I call that?! Running away. She could've talk to someone. Like the way, I am talking to you. It isn't that complicate. Yes you are a teacher, but at first, you are a witch. And... a human. Shall I be afraid of you, only because you're older than me?! Forget it... I'm able to do more than my classmates?! So I help them.... or I show my teachers, what I can do...."

 

She still looked down, and I hesitated, before I said: „Look at me... Narcissa."

She looked up at me, and in that moment I saw something in her eyes: Desire.... Need... Lust.... and maybe a little shock, because I really called her by her first name. I realised, that she was breathing harder, and I made another step forward, so that our bodys were neary touching.

I couldn't move, and I wasn't sure about my actions, but I leaned in ... very slowly. I looked in her eyes for signs of something that could stop me, but there was nothing, so I leaned closer and kissed her. It was a short, soft kiss and I looked at her and opened my mouth to apologize as she pulled me closer and kissed me back ....

At first hesitating ... but then she reached down my neck and her other hand went down my back to be as close as possible.

I gasped and gripped in her hair, and deepened that kiss.

It was different than anything I ever felt before.

That kiss was different than any other kiss.

I felt her tongue asking for permission. I opened my mouth and our tongues danced around each others, fighting for dominance. I placed my leg between her legs and moved my thigh slightly.

She moaned in my mouth and it was when I felt her hands underneath my blouse at my bare back. when someone knocked at the door. We pushed each other away, stared at each other in shock and without waiting for her to say something, I headed out of the class room...

„Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I hissed in parsel tongue, when I entered the Dormitory.

Arya wrapped herself around me, and hissed: „What happened?!"

„I kissed her... she kissed me.... I kissed her back.... I mean, she kissed me back...."

 

She squeezed my body carefully and I calmed down after a few seconds....

She doesn‘t liked it when I stammered, and I was close to get unconscious.

 

I patted her body and she opened her grip.

„Thank you.... I kissed her..." I hissed again and smirked... „She tastes after strawberrys... I love strawberrys...."

„And now?!“

„I don‘t know....in two days will be my first lesson in her master class.... either she kicked me out because of that... or not...“ I hissed back and touched my lips....

It was in the middle of the night, when I woke up because of a strange noise.

„Lumos.“ I whispered, after I found my wand. I searched the ground up, until I found Arya. She was gagging and her eyes were purple. The vains around her snout were blue, and I jumped immediately out of my bed, gripped her an ran.

„I‘ll bring you to Black!“ I hissed in Parsel tongue, but when she vomited blood over my arm, I changed the direction and pointed my wand at one of the dungeons. The door burst open immediately and I ran inside. I placed Arya on the ground and ran through the room, to a cupboard. I opened it, searched a bezoar, ran back to my snake, gripped her snout and pushed the bezoar deep in her throat.

„SWALLOW!“ I hissed in panic and she stopped shivering....

———————————————————

Narcissa woke up in the middle of the night because she felt something on her feet.

„Lumos...“ she whispered wandless, and a light appeared. She looked down at her feet, where a house elf stood.

„What...?!“ she asked a bit pissed off and the house elf hesitated and said: „Fancy is very sorry, to wake Miss up.... but there‘s a student in one of the dungeons....“

„Fuck!“ Narcissa cursed, jumped out of her bed, took her wand and left her office in a dressing gown....

She ran downstairs to the dungeons and found a young black haired witch, wearing boxer-short and a top. Brewing. But before she opened her mouth to interrupt her, she saw a big, yellow snake on the floor. The snake gagged and cringed out of pain...

———————————————————

I brew in total panic, cried and hissed at Arya, tried to calm her down.... pointing my wand at every cupboard and catched flying ingredients....

 

„I will not let you die.... understand?!“ I asked Arya. „You saved my life once before, so let me try to return that favour...!“

I was never that scared before and a few times, I nearly cut myself...

 

Suddenly someone stood beside me and my heart stopped beating for a second. It was the first time, that I saw her with open hairs, but her perfect manicured fingers were cutting herbs and all ingrediants I needed, and threw them in my cauldron....

„Spider.“ she said, and I brought her one. She picked out one big spider, and cut her, and let the blood dripped in the potion.

„Bottle.“ she said after a few more minutes, and I brought her one.

She held the bottle as I poured the potion through a magic funnel.

„Hold her.“ she said, she pointed her wand at the bottle, and I knelt above Arya and held up her snout and pressed her jaws apart.

She knelt down infront of us and poured te potions in Aryas throat.

„Swallow, love... please.... I beg you....“ I said sobbing, and Arya swallowed slowly...

„I‘m so sorry....“ I said after Arya drank the whole potion and fell asleep. I sat against a pillar had my arms wrapped around my knees.

„Muriel.... listen to me....“ Ms Black came back to me, after she cleaned up my place and placed her hands on my knees.

„Look at me, Muriel....“ she said softly and I looked up at her, still crying.

„I‘m sorry... I-I know... I shoul have had come to you... b-but I....I....“

„You saved her life. If you would have came to me first, you would have lost time you had needed....“ she placed a soft hand on my cheek. „I‘m proud of you...“

„Why....?“ I asked. „I broke a rule...“

„What‘s more important, Muriel? A life, or a stupid rule?“

„She‘s everything I have....“ I said. She stroke away a strand of my hair. „Calm down, Muriel.... I‘m not angry with you....“

„You look good with open hairs, did you know...?“

She blushed and smiled: „Go to bed now.... I‘ll take Arya to Professor Grubbly-Plank.“

I nodded and let her help me standing up.

„Sorry about what happened today...“ I said, and she bit her lower lip and kissed my cheek: „Don‘t worry about that...“ and with that she picked up Arya, and I left the class room, and went back to my house....

„She‘s back.“ someone said. Almost every Slytherin student was in the common room, and Kim pulled me into an embrace. „What happened?“ she whispered and I tell them everything.

„What?! Someone poisened Arya?!“ Draco asked and I nodded.

Arya was like a family member, and every House was like a big family. It was like someone tried to kill one of us. It was in everybodys eyes: anger.

„Someone will pay for that...“ Draco said, and Toby, a third year student asked me: „Did you have an idea, who it was?“

„No....“ I lied, because I had an idea. „Let us all go to bed...“

„Muriel....“

„I said. Go to bed. Everyone!“ I said and they left into their dorms....

 

I didn‘t sleep that night and at the next morning, I was looking for my Snake, before I went down to my first lesson....

During my lessons I watched one student a bit closer and then I followed her....

 

„Hannah!“ I hissed, grapped her on her shoulder and she stared at me in shock: „What?! Can you please let go of me?“

„No. You‘ll answer my question first. Did you touch Arya?“

„No... I just gave her something. Muriel, she‘s so old. She‘s slowly. What do you think, how long she will make it?? I did you a favour.“

„You... you did... WHAT?! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD???!!!“ I yelled at her and punched her. I lost control and hit her again and again, and then I pointed my wand at her face.

She was bleeding and I think I broke her nose.

„Sectum...“

„Stop it.“ Narcissa stood infront of me and looked down at Hannah.

„She almost killed Arya!“

„I know... Muriel, please...“

I shivered and Hannah stared in shock at me.

„You WHORE!“ she yelled and with a flick of Narcissa‘s wrist she couldn‘t speak anymore.

„Come... give me that...“ she said and stood very close and touched my hand.

„It‘s okay....“ she whispered and I gave her my wand and she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me away.

„Go to Dumbledore.“ she told Kim when we passed her and she led me into her office.

„Sit down...“ she said softly and pushed me gently on her sofa.

She brought me a glass of firewhiskey and kneeled down infront of me and placed her hands on my legs.

„I don‘t blame you for that... she deserved it, and I tell you this not as your teacher....“

I took a sip and said: „Thank you...“

She touched my hand and cast a healing charm on my fingers.

„You are still thinking about that kiss, do you?“

„You can not say, that you don‘t think about it, either...“

 

She gave me no answer and after I finished my drink, I left...

 

 

 

„How are you?“ Ms Black asked me, two nights later ontop of the Astronomy tower.

„Ms Black.... aren‘t we walking through the corridores in two hours?“ I asked and looked up from my book. She sat down beside me.

„That‘s true, but I knew that you wouldn‘t be in your dormitory.“ she said, and I looked questioning.

„Intuition.“ she explained and I laughed.

„Three to five, Ms Black.“

„You have already five points?“ she asked and I said: „You said, I wouldn‘t ever walk over the back of an other Quidditch player.“

She laughed and nodded: „That was brilliant... Seriously.... I never thought you would do it.“

„Black, you underestimate me...“

„Is that so?“ she asked me, and I nodded. „Yes... I mean... I kissed you first...“

 

She raised her eyebrows and stood up. „Come.... let‘s have a drink before we go.“

„50Galleones that we found someone.“

She looked at me and reached out her hand. I took her hand and she pulled me up.

„Let‘s say 100 Galleones...“

„Deal...“ I said, and we went downstairs.

„To answer your Question, Ms Black, I‘m fine. Arya‘s fine again, Hannah was warned by Dumbledore, and the game today was good. Even with the same score....“ I told her while we drank Whiskey in her office.

 

„It was really a good game. When is the next game?“

„In two weeks we will play against Hufflepuff, and than Gryffindor‘s playing against Hufflepuff, and then the winners against Winners....“ I explained her, she nodded, and said: „I shouldn‘t say that, but I really hope that our house will get that cup.“

„Shouldn‘t you be unprejudiced, Ms Black?“

„I should. But I can‘t deny my old house can I?“

„True....“ I agreed and we finished our drinks, and left her office...

„May I ask you something?“

„Sure...“ I said, and she hesitated.

„I shoudn‘t ask a student something like that.“

„Ms Black...“ I lowered my voice: „I... I kissed you... I think there‘s nothing you cannot ask me.“

„That kiss was a mistake, Ms Swan.“

„That‘s why you kissed me back.... Ms Black.“ I provoked her, and she stopped. I looked at her. „What? It‘s true, isn‘t it? You liked it.... that‘s why you kissed me back, Ms Black.“

„That‘s not true...“ she said, and her voice shivered.

„It is true.... don‘t deny it...“ I pushed her gently against a wall between two pillars, and she touched my robe and pulled me closer. I could saw the lust in her eyes and came closer.

„Muriel... we schouldn‘t do this....“

„I know....“ I whispered back and heard something. She pulled me closer into a dark corner, and pressed her hand on my mouth....

„Draco....?“ Hermione asked in the darkness of the castle.

„Mione...“ he said and came along the corridore. They hugged and kissed each other.

„How are you? I mean... that game...“

„My sweet Mione... don‘t think so much about Quidditch... I‘m fine.... these things can happen...“ Draco said.

„I know...“

He touched her cheek and looked her in the eyes: „Don‘t worry... I‘ll be more careful the next time.“

She nodded. „What are you doing next week? I‘ll go home for christmas...“

„I can‘t go.... The endgame is close, and I think Muriel‘s going to train us more than before.“

„She‘s good... better than Flint...“

He laughed: „Flint with his horse like face.“

I pushed her hand down, and listen to them....

„She seems to be luckier...“ Hermione said, and Draco said: „Yes... I realised that too.... Kim tried to kiss Muriel yesterday, but Muriel avoided her.“

„What do you think?! I mean... she never said no to a woman...“

„Maybe she‘s done with idiotic one-night-stands....“ Draco guessed, but Hermione gasped: „I know her a bit longer. I think she‘s in love with someone...“

I blushed, and I realised, how close we were standing. I felt her hand on my hand, and I entwined our fingers... she squeezed my fingers and pulled me closer. I felt her breath on my lips, and I leaned in and kissed her passionate. She reached into my hair, pulled my closer and she let my tongue start a battle with her own tongue... I bit her lower lip gently, and my hands stroke over her body, and I began to kiss her neck, and she pressed her leg between my legs....

„That‘s wrong...“ she whispered

„How can... something be wrong... that feels so....“

„Right....“ she moaned and moved her thigh between my legs....

„What do you think, who it is?“ Hermione asked, and Draco said: „No idea... but it must be someone... important...“

They heard a moan and Draco kissed Hermione and the ran away in different directions....

 

 

tbc....


	5. Five

_Letters and Thoughts_

15th, December

„Andy,

Quidditch went perfect... it‘s Christmas break now, and a few players went home.

Gryffindor‘s score‘s now at 420 points, Ravenclaw‘s are at 390, we are also at 420 points, and Hufflepuff‘s at 230... their‘re really bad....

I told you about Hannah? She‘s out of school now. Dumbledore kicked her out, because she hexed again a bludger.

I‘m not sure, what‘s wrong with her...

And about my potions teacher... well... she‘s good...

I really like her...

And than is there that woman.... she‘s amazing.... she‘s nice... and.... well... hot...

I would like to say, it was just sex... but it doesn‘t felt like an one-night-thing...

Doesn‘t matter...

love you

-Muriel....“

———————————————————

17th, December

„Dromeda,

the last few weeks were heavy... A student tried to kill three other students, and a Snake. She was kicked out last week, finally and I have to tell you something....

I slept with one of my students... it wasn‘t planned... it just happened... but... I have no regrets. None....

I‘m not sure whether I‘m in love with that student, but.... she‘s different... it‘s like she filled up a missing piece in my heart. She give me something, Lucius never did. I‘m not talking about the Sex....

I‘m never felt like that before.... Dromeda, what shall I do?

I love you

-Cissy, x...“

——————————————————

20th, December

„Muriel,

I‘m glad that Arya‘s fine. I like that little girl. Don‘t tell her, that I said ”little“....

I would like to invite you for Christmas.... for Dinner....

What about Kim? Or is it Pansy? Or is it more between that woman you don‘t mentioned...?

I love you too...

-Andy, x....“

———————————————————

20th, December

„Cissy,

YOU DID WHAT???!!! Dear lord... Cissy...

That‘s.... wow... I mean... a student?! Are you sure?!

You‘re my sister, and I have to take care of you....

And to come back to that other student, it‘s good, that she was kicked out....

But it‘s nearly christmas. Will you come to dinner?

-Dromeda, x....“

———————————————————

It was midnight, when I stared up at my ceiling in the dormitory...

„It was just an one-night-stand.... nothing more...“ I thought and still taste strawberry on my lips...

———————————————————

„I don‘t know her.... it was an one-night-stand.... nothing more....“ Narcissa thought, but she couldn‘t sleep the whole night.....

Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw deep green eyes, and she taste mint on her lips...

 

 

 


	6. Six

Hermione and I went home two days before Christmas....

„Good morning...“ Hermione greeted me, and I muttered something about Coffee and that it was too early.

„When are we going to Andy?“

„5pm...“ I murmured and sat down at the table. „By the way.... it‘s too early I know... but I have a surprise for you...“

„Muriel... you don‘t have to do that.“

„Of course I have to.... it‘s Christmas, isn‘t it?“

„Yes.... And we both know, that you hate Christmas.“ Hermione said and gave me a mug of coffee.

 

Hermione was my biggest secret. She was my best friend, and we were living toghether since 8years, since her parents died in a car crash.... And we become friends after a while.... She was afraid, that I could change my mind, after the sorting, but I didn‘t. We only kept our friendship as a secret, because of the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. And because of the fact, that she‘s a muggle born....

At 5pm we used my fireplacce to get to Andromeda and she greeted the both of us, after we stepped out of her fireplace.

„Hey...“ I said and she hugged me and than Hermione.

„How are you, Hermione?“

„I‘m fine, thanks Mrs...“

„Andromeda, Dear. Or Andy, like Muriel said. Dromeda‘s also fine.“

Hermione nodded, and I saw the dinner table. The table was already set and decorated for Christmas.

„Hey Andy? Why are there... six plates?“ I asked and she said: „Oh, their are for my nephew and my sisters. They are coming soon....“

I nodded and asked whether she does need any help, but she shook her head: „No, no... thank you my dear....“

After a few minutes green flames arrived in the fireplace, and I was telling Andy about the Quidditch matches, when I saw a very familiar face.

„Mrs Malfoy?!“ Hermione asked. I greeted Draco, stared at his mother, and the both of them stared at us, but I saw a short smirk on Andromeda‘s lips.

„Ms Swan, and Ms Granger... I would like to call that a surprise.... but it‘s actually Black.“

„Dromeda....“

„Cissy....“ Andromeda smiled and they hugged each other.

„Muriel, what are you doing here?“ Draco asked me, while I tried to understand the world right now....

 

„Sorry what? Right... I grew up here, until I was 16....“ I explained and Ms Black pulled me surprisely in an embrace.

„Where do you.... wait a second...“ I said and thought about that all.

„Andy, what was your last name before your marriage?“

„Black.“ she said and I slapped my hand against my own forehead.

„Muriel?“ Hermione asked, and I explained: „That‘s why the two of you‘re here. She‘s your sister.“

Andromeda nodded and said: „Draco‘s my nephew....“she turned around to her sister, while a house elf brought us some wine.

„You‘ve got a house elf?!“ Ms Black asked, and Andy nodded, and asked: „Where‘s Bella?“

„Oh she can‘t manage it. She‘s in Paris with Rodolphus....“

Hermione hugged Draco finally and he felt her nervousity and whispered: „My mother‘s not like my father, Mione.... Come, let‘s talk somewhere else...“ she nodded and they left us.

„Where did you know my sister from?“ Ms Black asked me, after she asked me for a talk in private. We were sitting in the library, and I explained it to her.

„So, your mother sent you to this place, because she was that witch who made a deal with my sister... I know that part of the story... that‘s the second reason, why I told you, that I know you.“

I nodded and said: „She told me, that it was like a curse, if she had tried to tell someone about me, or my mother.... I moved out with 16, because I wanted to give her space, for her private life....“

She nodded and asked: „Can we talk about that night?“

„I think we should...“ I said and she sighed:„I didn‘t planned to have sex with you, Muriel.... you are my student, and it shouldn‘t had have happened. But you where there when I needed you, and that‘s why I would like to offer you my friendship....“

’Here comes the talk...‘ I thought and said: „I can‘t... It meant something for me. That first kiss, and that one-night-thing behind that pillar... I don‘t know much about you, but you had filled something in my life, Ms Black.... I‘m not interested in someone else anymore.... it‘s like... I don‘t know... I think I fell in Love with you, since one of our meetings.... you tease me, and I can tease you back.... you where there for me... you believed me, with my mother... you helped me, with Arya, and....“ soft lips on my own lips interrupted me and I looked more than confused in her eyes.

„Ms Black....?“

„Narcissa....“ she whispered and held still my face in her hands.

„I lied when I said, it shouldn‘t had have happened... I like you, Muriel... more than I should.... and I don‘t know what you‘ve done with me, but I feel lonely if you‘re not there... It‘s like I found someone who really cares about me, and my life.... I really don‘t understand it.... but... I would like to let it be more than an one-night-thing....“

I grinned and kissed her....

„Don‘t let us tell this Draco or Hermione.... What are you doing...?“ she asked, while I kissed her neck.

„Nothing....“ I whispered and her heard a soft moan: „Salazar... you are.... impossible...“

„Muriel‘s fine, you know...?“ I said and licked the line of her neck up to her ear...

She pulled me closer and I sat down on her lap.

„But you like it... that I‘m so impossible....“

She didn‘t answered but I felt skilled fingers at the bottom of my blouse, and I laughed a bit, when she reached my corsage...

A knock at the door made me jump from her lap, and the door opened: „Dinner‘s ready...“ Draco said and we left the library...

Dinner was great... we were talking about the Quidditch match, and after Dinner I stood up and cleared my throat:

„I would like to say something.... the last eight years I avoided Christmas. Also therefore... I couldn‘t handle it, because everybody was happy to be with his family, and I didn‘t had a family. Hermione didn’t celebrated Christmas either, but last month I understood something. It doesn‘t care who is your family. Or where. The point is who you can count to your family. We are building our own family. Hermione, you are like a sister for me, and I would do anything for you. I would give my life for you. Andy, you raised me up, you‘re like a mother for me, and I love you. I really do. Draco, you are my best friend, and my Christmas gift for you is my team capitain bandage as soon as I left school, after my seventh year...“

He blushed and raised his goblet....

„Ms Black... we were fighting at the beginning of this term, because of my past... but I respect you. You are the best potions master we could have get. I would like to say, that I really like you as a teacher, as the witch you are, and.... as the human you are....“

She also blushed, and stood up. I sat down and she cleared her throat: „Thank you Muriel.... and I‘d like to say the same to you, and I apologize for the spell, that changed your hair.“

„I knew it was you!“ I said in shock and she laughed....

——————————————————————————————————————

Hermione and Draco went to bed after midnight and the didn‘t stop kissing, until they reached the bed.

Draco laid Hermione gently down in the bed, closed the door, spoke a notice-me-not spell, and came back to her....

She looked up at him, and kissed him passionate... He led his hands slip under her back, pulled her up a bit, to opened her dress and pulled it off of her body, and threw it on the floor.

He stroke softly over her nearly naked body and kissed her soft breasts, what let escaped a quiet moan out of her throat.

„Are you sure...?“

„Yes....“ she whispered and he gently pulled off her slip and kissed her thighs...

Hermiones arousal grew up and she arched her back, when she felt his tongue at her clit, followed by two fingers deep inside of her...

For a second, Hermione had a conversation between her an Muriel in her mind, about the first time... she told her, that it could be hurt, and that made her a bit nervous now....

„We don‘t have to do it, Mione...“ Draco whispered. He realised, that she was afraid a bit.

„Maybe you‘re right... I‘m sorry...“

„It‘s okay... Mione... we are in our second year at Hogwarts. My mother would kill me, if there would happen something now...“

She laughed and kissed him....

——————————————————————————————————————

"Let's talk about both of you ..." Andromeda said as soon as Draco and Hermione left the living room.

"What do you mean?" asked Narcissa and Andy said, "Cissy, do you really think you could lie to your own sister, I know there's something between you two ... and I would not ask if you wrote about her and you, Muriel 'You wrote about my sister.'

"Andy ..."

"Muriel ..." Narcissa said quietly and put her hand on mine. "You're right, Andy ... there's more between us ... but ..."

"We do not really know what it is ..." I finished Narcissa's sentence.

"How did it start anyway?" Andromeda asked and we both said at once: "Books."

 

 

tbc...


	7. Seven

„How did it start, anyway....?“

Flashback

It was one of those nights, where I sat ontop of the Astronomytower. And it was one of those nights, I thought about my life, my past, and my future...

I had no idea, what the future was about....

„Maybe you shouldn‘t think that much, about something like the future...“ said a familiar cold voice, and I turned around: „Ms Black...“

„Evening, Ms Swan...“ she said, sat down and opened a book.

„I didn‘t know, that you are able to read a book.“ I teased her, she smirked and shot back: „Well, you know... sometimes I‘m just watching at the letters.“

„Two to two, Ms Black. What are you reading?“

„Pride and Prejudice...“

„That‘s boring...“ I said and she made a funny noise, and we felt back in silence...

After an hour she stood up, and let her book back on the ground. She left the Astronomy tower, I looked after her, and bit my lip. I hesitated, took the book and started reading....

 

„I thought that‘s boring...“ I heard her, but I didn‘t look up. She sat beside me and we read toghether....

I was brewing, when she gave us our essays, and I found a personal note:

„Tonight, an hour earlier....

-N.B.“

We met us, we read and we didn‘t talk.... the third night she brought a blanket and I brought Whiskey, two Glasses and some food from the kitchen.

„Shakespeare?!“

„I know it‘s boring, right?“

„Yes... it‘s as boring as Pride and Prejudice...“

She grinned and I almost cuddled with her, while we were reading, but it doesn‘t bother non of us....

„Muriel.... Muriel...“ she woke me up, after three hours and I realised, that my head laid on her legs.

„Sorry...“ I said and stood up.

„I think, I‘m going to bed...“ I muttered and she nodded: „Maybe we shouldn’t meet, after a game...“

I didn‘t answer, because I was too tired...

„Will you sleep again this time?“ she teased me two nights later, and I said: „Yes, maybe. Your leg was quite comfortable. Or maybe I use your stomach as a pillow....“

She blushed, and we read....

The next day, I found a note on my beside table, underneath my wand, and I read it:

„Muriel,

it‘s your turn. Pick out a new book... I really enjoy our late evening sessions. Although we don‘t talk that much, until nothing at all.... But sometimes words are not necessary...

-N.B.“

After my last lesson I went into the library, and found her there. She was helping a first year. I smiled, and watched her for a few seconds....

Something was different... I spent more time with her, than with my classmates or any other women.

I picked out three books, and placed them side by side and turned around, pretended searching.

I heard heels on the floor come closer, and then they go away, and I turned back.

Two books were gone, and I took the third one. It was “Marie Antoinette” one of my favourite books....

„It‘s one of my favourite books, by the way.“ I said and this evening we sat in her office on her sofa. It was November and it was too cold outside.

„I have an very old exemplare at home. It‘s so old, that you have to open it magically, because you would might be destroy the pages.“ she said and let two cups of hot chocolate levitated in our direction.

I took mine, thanked her and took a sip.

„That tastes after cinnamon...“

„Yes... sorry, that‘s my fault... I forgot to ask you... I like my chocolate with cinnamon. I can make you a new one.“ she raised her wand, but I held her hand, and looked at her: „Don‘t... I love it with cinnamon....“

While reading, we changed our position. She let the book float and sat behind me, leaning my back against her. Her legs were on each side of me. And I was wrapped in a blanket and started to massage her feet...

„Ms Black?“

„Yes?“

„Do we not cross a line?“ I asked after a while, and a page of the book turned by itself.

„We do... because a student shouldn‘t be sitting between a teacher‘s legs.... but I really don‘t care... but if you are going to stop that massage, I will kill you.“

„Kill me after the school championship. If we won that school cup....“

She wrapped her arms around me. „Is that okay for you?“

„More than okay....“ I whispered and I was aware of that double meaning...

„See, I crossed again a line... You‘re an adult, Muriel... and technically we shouldn‘t have started this reading sessions in the first place. I‘m sure that there‘s aslo a rule somewhere for such things...“ she said and held on her breath.

„Are you holding on your breath that you don‘t have to moan?“

She nodded, and I massaged her feet harder, and pressed a moan out of her throat.

„There it is...There‘s nothing wrong with a massage.“

„Oh come on... you like the sound of a woman‘s moaning...“

„I will not answer to this...“ I said and was happy, that she was behind me, and she couldn‘t see my blush.

„I take that as a Yes....“ she whispered and kissed my neck gently.

„What was that for?“

„I will not answer to that, Ms Swan...“

———————————————————

Two days later I was in the library and wrote on an essay for History of Magic, when I smelled lavender behind me.

„Black....“

„Swan...“ she greeted me back and sat beside me.

„What do you know about my son and that muggle born?“

„Excuse me?!“ I asked and looked at her. Our eyes met, and I was thinking....

„They started meeting, after he called her a filthy little mudblood, and I told him, he should apologize himself, otherwise I would beat him up. After that he told me, that you won‘t let this happen, and I told him, that I definately not care about that, as long as he won‘t apologize himself.... he did a day later, and he helped her with homework, and they spent time.... why?“

„Because I found Ms Granger in the middle of the night. You were in the hospitalwing that night, after your accident with that seventh year. She was crying and tried to tell me, that nothing happened. After she finally told me, that my son called her a mudblood, I hexed his bed. He asked me how to stop that thunderstorm above his bed, I explained him, that he could try it with an apology because of that insult...“

I stared at her and laughed: „You did what?! No....“

„Of course I did.... I will not let my son use this word.... I hate it....“

„Hey... are you alright? That can‘t be everything....“ I said, because I saw that she had been crying.

„It‘s nothing...“

„Told the muggleborn the pureblood.“ I commented, and she laughed. „Not here... come...“ she stood up, took my homework and I followed her into her office.

„It‘s my divorce... it‘s harder than I thought.“ she said, as soon as we were sitting at her desk.

„May I ask what happened in the first place? I mean you told me about his mistresses, but...“

„I know what you‘re talking about.... It‘s complicated...“

„Ms Black, I call a teacher my friend. And I spent more time with her, than with other women in my age. No offence, I don‘t think that you are that old, it‘s just... I don‘t think that it‘s an usual thing.“

„No maybe it‘s not usual....“ she sighed and said: „You have to know that a lot has to be clarified during a divorce. The common owners have to be split fairly, and this includes furniture and gold.“

„Let me guess. Your ex-husband isn’t the sharing-fair-kind-of-man?“

„No. He discusses everything...“ she rubbed her temples and I got up, walked around the table and stopped in front of her. "Get up."

"Why?"

"I'd like to kill you, and that's easier when you're standing," I said, rolling my eyes.

She grinned and stood up, and I pulled her into a hug.

She sighed, relaxed more and more and returned the hug.

"What would I do without you, even though I do not understand all that?“

„You would find someone else who can be there for you...“ I whispered.

„Maybe.... maybe not.... and I would like to call you a friend.... and by the way, I‘m 39.“

I blushed heavy, but didn‘t say something....

End of Flashback

————————————————————

Andromeda listened to us and I finished with: "I think that's all ... yes, we just sat somewhere, read books and ...."

"Teased us a bit." Narcissa finished my sentence ....

 

"I do not like the way your sister looks at me ..." I whispered and Narcissa squeezed my leg and whispered back, "She will not kill you ..."

"For sure?"

"No ...," she said, and Andromeda said, "You know I can hear you ... but to find out what's going on between you, I'd say ... find out, Muriel, you are 23, I can not say you're too young, I think the only problem is the teacher-student thing ... I mean, even as a Prefect, you can not always find an excuse to be with her "

"Yes I know... Especially as the endgame is approaching and we need to train more than before....“

Andromeda nodded: „Alright... I think you two should go to sleep...“

The next day we celebrated a bit and exchanged gifts ...

Hermione got a silver chain with a silver snake, with green eyes from Draco and a winter coat from me ....

Narcissa put a big package in front of me and I opened the brown paper.

"Are you fucking kidding me ?!" I gasped, looking through a glass case at a book.

"No .... I would like to give it to you ..."

"What's that?" Draco asked, and I said, "A very old specimen of pride and prejudice ..."

"Wow ...", Hermione gasped and got up to get a better look.

„No... Ms Black... I can‘t take that... that‘s too much...“

„Yes you can, and you will. It‘s a gift, Muriel.“ she said and looked directly at me...

„Thank you...“ I said and she nodded.

She opened the package that I bought her, and I bit my lower lip, because my gift for her, my fake silver vial looked so unworthy right now, but she stood up and hugged me.

„I thank you so much...“ she whispered and I whispered back: „Open it, when you are alone...“

She nodded and I closed the chain in her neck, andkissed her neck, in the moment no one took notice....

She turned around, winked at me and sat back down....

Andromeda looked smiling at me, and I looked back at her questioning, but she only shook her head.

Someone touched my mind and I looked around at the table, to find Narcissa‘s gaze. I opened my mind, and heard her in my mind: „My sister is worried about us... It‘s nothing personal. She loves you, like her own child, but she...“

“She‘s afraid, about the fact, that it‘s forbidden.“ I said, and she nodded, slightly...

 

 

Narcissa went to the bathroom after everyone was in bed and opened the silver bottle. It was a tiny magical message, and she touched it with her wand and sat down to read the letter:

"Narcissa,

I really don‘t know what's going on between you and me, but it's good... it feels good...

I was honest with you when I told you that I spend more time with you than with people of my age, at least women.

I usually hate every teacher. I really do. But you are different ...

You entered a room and received attention. Sure, a teacher should get attention right away, but there's something about you that makes it stronger ...

Salazar, that sounds ridiculous.

What I'm trying to say is that you do not care about insults, People stare behind your back and throw things after you, that never reached you when I was there ...

I regret something from our one-night stand because I can not stop thinking about it, and that you're not the woman for just a fuck ....

-Muriel "

————————————————————

She left the bathroom and brushed away a single tear.

She went to Muriel's room, knocked and opened the door, but Muriel slept with Andromeda's white cat on top of her. The cat looked up at Narcissa, the witch put a finger to her lips and almost closed the door when she heard a murmur. A name. Her name ...

"Narcissa ..."

Narcissa looked back, but Muriel was deeply asleep.

"Cissy ... it's too dangerous," Andromeda said behind her and she closed the door, "I know, I thought I heard something."

\-----------------————————————

I woke up the next morning and found a letter under Andromeda's cat Snow. She purred peacefully, I crawled on her neck and pulled the letter up, but she did not move, opened her eyes a little and closed them again. I sat up, opened the letter and began reading the beautiful handwriting:

"Muriel,

I hope you slept well and your dreams were sweet and maybe even about me ...

You do not have to regret our "fuck", like you say it...

Maybe it was definitely not planned, but it was good. Yes, I liked it ... as I liked our first kiss ...

You have it too, you know? You have entered the Quidditch Pitch and you have earned the full respect of your team. Because every single member is important to you ...

At that moment, you hugged me after losing my perfect mask I knew it somewhere...

You always do that ... You look right through my facade... andit took me years to build it ...

You look through my eyes and deep in my soul .... I do not know how, but I can not use the Legilimens on you. It's like I'm gonna betray you ...

You're the first one who really sees me ...

My life is built on lies, and you do not judge me afterwards ....

But I did this to you. I have judged you about your past. Your mother. Your skills ...

I think I was a bit jealous of those skills, but you had a different life from me and it's not my right to judge you ....

You grew up with my sister and you were alone ... you did not have the urge to lie to your parents because of your first love, because ... forgive me ... they are dead ... I lied to my mother, my sisters , and ... the worst ... at myself.

I've lost the woman I fell in love with, because I was too proud ... because I was too scared to do what Dromeda did: leave home ...

She was a 17 year old Gryffindor and she once saved my life ... like you did ... but you did it differently ... you were there for me when nobody else was...

You saw my tears and you did not laugh. You did not run away to tell everyone. No, you stayed ....

You let me think of a ”You and Me...“ again... but maybe a real ”You and Me...“

-Narcissa, x“

————————————————————

Someone knocked at my door, and I hid the letter „Yes...“

The door opened and Andromeda looked inside the room.

„Good morning....“

„Hey...“ I said, smiling, and her Cat jumped down the bed, and Andromeda said: „She still loves you.... breakfast‘s ready in half an hour.... I think Cissy‘s almost ready in the bathroom...“

„Okay.“ I said and she left me alone...

I left my room and headed to the bathroom, and in that moment Narcissa came out of it, wrapped in a towel. Her hair was still wet and fell down her shoulders.

„Good morning... Ms Black.“

She smirked, reached out for my cheek, and pulled back, when a door behind me opened.

„Good morning Muriel.... Hermione....“

„Mornin‘ ....“ she muttered and entered the bathrrom with half closed eyes.

„She is not a morning person, is she?“

„No...“ I said, she nodded and walked into her room. The moment she passed me, I stroke her fingers and she smiled. I looked after her, she turned around, winked and closed the door....

 

 

tbc....


	8. The End

 

„Alright Guys.... that would be the second most important game...“ I said a few weeks later. Standing in the changing room and looking at my team. „If we win this game... we play either against Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.... They have both a score of 740 and our score is 750. It would be hard. Very hard. But I knew you can do it. We can win that damn thing. And now... out of here....“

I knew that everyone was as nervous as I was, but they didn‘t need to hear it....

I took my gloves and found a note in my arm guards and read it:

„Do not end up in the hospital wing... x“

Laughing I put it back, put on my gloves and my arm guards and stepped out of the changing room...

It was harder than I thought and we played six hours, before Madame Hooch commanded a break, but nobody looked like he or she would like to stop playing, so we kept playing.

The Quaffle changed his owner that fast, it lookes like three Quaffles. The bludgers were more agressiv and the whole pitch was only one big knot of yellow and green.

„Muriel, when did Hufflepuff learned to play?“ Draco shouted at me, and my eyes were searching for something, that wasn‘t only the snitch.

Draco played along again and I searched a familiar mind.

„I‘m listening...“

„They‘re cheating... I don‘t know how, but Hufflepuff wasn‘t that good ever.“

My eyes found brown eyes and she gave me the signal, that I should take a closer look. And I did. I flew past a Hufflepuff player, and looked him in the eyes. The pupils were dilated.

„You sons of Bitches...“ I muttered, and flew down to Madame Hootch and told it to her...

She stopped the game immediately, asked Ian, the team capitain down to her, looked him in the eyes, and shouted: „SLYTHERIN WINS!“

The next morning, I found a letter beside my head, and realised, that it was good to sleep alone... until I can sleep beside her...

„Muriel,

how are you?

The game yesterday was more than vile. Never has a team done such a thing. This is an insult to our sport ....

Please notice what could happen in the great hall. I have absolutely no idea if Hufflepuffs will attack each other or the other houses. Be careful.

-N.B. "

————————————————————

She was right. As soon as I entered the hall, Hufflepuff were split. The team sat alone and the others sat at Gryffindor's table or at Ravenclaw's table.

"Ms. Swan ..." Narcissa greeted me and I put a small roll of parchment against her palm. She took it and entered the hall.

I looked after her and sat down at our table.

"Good morning, Muriel ..."

"Good morning, Draco ..." I answered whispering, because it was as quiet as if nobody wanted to say anything.

„Dumbledore‘s very angry, and I heard, he will cancel the whole thing.“ John sat, when he sat beside us.

„Hey Guys...“ Kim said and looked around: „I imagined something like that....“

————————————————————

Narcissa opened the parchment, turned away from the other teachers and read it:

„Narcissa,

I didn‘t answer the letter you gave me at Andromeda‘s.

I think we both have parts in our past, we are not proud of them.

Let us left them behind us... if you want to talk, I‘m there for you... I‘ll always be there for you... even I still don‘t know what that is, between you and me, but I‘ll make a promise to you: I will not touch any other woman....

Let‘s think of the possibility of a „You and Me....“

-M.S.“

—————————————————————

I ate my breakfast and looked up at the stufftable, where Narcissa was blushing. She put away my parchment and took herself some tea....

She almost sipped at her tea, when someone shouted: „TARA!!!“

We all looked around and one of the Hufflepuff-players was shivering on the floor and she gagged and foam was in her mouth.

„Damn it!“ I said. I stood up, run over the Gryffindor table, searched for something in my robes, found a bezoar, pressed her jaws apart and pushed the bezoar deep in her throat, pushed her head back. „Come on!“ I said and looked around. I found a tea cup on the floor, and my first gaze goes up to Narcissa, but she already headed to us.

Tara relaxed and opened her eyes slowly.

„Stay...“ I whispered and Narcissa knelt down and took the tea cup.

„Poisoned...“ she whispered and asked me: „Should I ask, why on esrth you had a bezoar in your robes, Ms Swan?“

„Someone tried to kill my Snake, Mrs Malfoy. I don‘t ga anywhere without a bezoar.“

„It‘s Black, Ms Swan.“ she said more softly and I looked up at her: „Please excuse me..“ she shook her head and asked me, to bring Tara in the hospital wing.

I nodded, pickedup Tara and carried her out...

————————————————————

„Muriel,

I spoke to Madame Pomfrey and Tara is fine. There was poison in her teacup and Dumbledore asked all the house elfes, but non of them did such a thing.

The whole house of Hufflepuff‘s still at the headmaster‘s office...

He isn‘t in a good mood, so I told him, you forgot to bring me back the bezoar, and that you found it last night, during our watch.

You know... stupid rules.

I had promised him, that I‘ll give you detention because of that, but maybe that isn‘t a bad idea....

This parchment will burn down, when you’ve read it... be aware...

That you will not touch any other women honored me, Muriel.... that‘ll makes it easier to find out, whether I am indeed in Love with you....

-Narcissa.“

I smirked and placed the letter on the ground of the astronomy tower, where I sat that evening and watched it burn down...

————————————————————

Narcissa woke up the next morning and smiled when she found the next letter...

„Narcissa,

I couldn‘t sleep that night, because I thought about us, and whether it‘s Love or not...

So I thought about Love and I remembered at the silver vial....

I want to brew that poison. Not to proof you, that I‘m able to brew it, to be honest, I have no idea... but I want to find out, whether I understood the meaning of love.

Why? Because I never thought much about it....

But.... I can‘t do it without you....

-Muriel....“

——————————————————

I realised, that we began to sign our letters with our names, but I didn‘t get an answer for three days...

 

•9•

 

 

I woke up in the middle of the night by soft fingertips along my jaw.

I opened my eyes and looked in Narcissa‘s deep brown eyes. She held a candle in her hand, blew it out and I felt soft lips pressing gently at my own lips.

I pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, until she broke it.

„What do you think is one of the meanings of love?“ she whispered and I whispered back: „I think People always fall in love with the most perfect aspects of each other‘s personalities. Who wouldn‘t? Anybody can love the most wonderful parts of another person. The real challenge is... to accept the flaws.... it isn‘t just Sex... or to say the three words... it‘s much more....“

I felt fingers stroking through my hair and I felt er body ontop of my own.

„I cast a spell...“ she whispered and I stroke over her body and kissed her. The kiss grew up more passionate until I moaned into her mouth...

„Are you sure?“ I whispered and felt her hand tracing under my shirt, cupping one of my breasts. „Yes, I am... you not?“

„Oh believe me, I‘m more than sure... but it‘s just... we still don‘t know what‘s-” she interrupted me with a soft bite in my nipple: „Fuck...“ I gasped and she laughed: „That‘s it what I‘m up to... but back to your thoughts.... stop thinking... it is what it is... whether we call it-” I lost my patience, pulled her down to me and hissed in her ear: „Shut fucking up, while you pinching my nipple between your fingers!“

„Such words from a pureblood...?!“

„Oh for Salazars sake!“ I groaned, grapped her, rolled her over, and pinned her underneath me, and attacked her with soft bites...

I opened her dressing gown and found her body already naked....

Smirking I placed gently kisses on her stomach and kissed my way up to her breasts and let my tongue play woth one of her nipples and sucked a bit on both of them.

She moaned and gripped gently in my hair, and I kissed my way down her body. Both hands at her breasts, I placed soft kisses at her hip bones, before I traced my finger nails down her sides and licked over her clit.

She hissed and I entered her with my tongue and she moaned louder than before, and arched her back. I wrapped my arms around her legs, to push my tongue deeper and she nearly screamed.

„Muriel!“

Smirking I kissed her and led her taste herself and entered her with two and than three fingers.

Her muscles clenched around my fingers and I fastened my thrusts, still kissing her and we moaned in the others neck when she came and pierced her fingernails in my back. I pulled my fingers out of her and kissed her again....

She took my fingers to my surprise and sucked on them. It was so turning on...

She rolled me over again, and now it was me, who pushed her head between my legs, while she sucked at my clit....

———————————————————

„I was thinking...“ I said a week later, when we met ontop of the astronomy tower. I held my silver vial in my hand and Narcissa looked questioning at me: „About what?“

„Love.... I don‘t have to brew a potion to proof myself, that I am better than my mother. Whether she was my mother or not. I don‘t care anymore. I‘m not like that 16 year old Tom Riddle, who gave himself a stupid name, cried about the fact, that life isn’t fair to him and get more power, he couldn‘t handle.... I mean, he thought he could kill his family, innocent people and build up an army.... when was he catched and kissed by a dementor? With 19?“

„20... the catched him and he got the dementors kiss at the same day.“ she said and I nodded: „See. And I don‘t have to kill my lover, or the maybe-or-maybe-not-father of my maybe-or-maybe-not-daughter. Whether I know the meaning of Love or I‘ll find out sooner or later.“

She placed her hand on mine and stroke over my rings.

„Tell me more...“

„Loving means to be there for the one you love, even it is just a crush, or unrequited...

Loving means, to look through all the bullshit and lies of the other person.

Loving means not striving for one's own happiness.

Loving means to care about other people, and not only about yourself.

Loving means, to be honest with yourself.

Loving means, to confess one‘s own mistakes.

Loving means, see one‘s own weakness...

Loving means... asking for help, if you can‘t handle something.

Loving means... telling the one you love under tears...“ I looked up at her „I love you.“

She gasped, her eyes filmed up with tears, she leaned in and kissed me.

It was a kiss with unspoken words.... and an unspoken promise...

———————————————————

„Good morning Ms Swan...“ she greeted me two months later. I stood infront of the great hall, dressed in my Quidditch robes and looked at the two tables of Slytherin and Gryffindor.

„Hi...“ I whispered. She came a bit closer and whispered: „It‘s the last game, sweetheart. You can do this....“

„Did you say... sweetheart?“

„I guess...“ she winked at me and entered the hall. I watched behind her and looked at our teams. No one ate, no one spoke, no one moved. It was the last game, and everyone was nervous and I made a decition.

I walked through the hall, until I reached the stuff table.

„May I have a word, Professor?“

„With me?“ our headmaster asked and I said: „No. With the whole school....“

 

 

„No. With the whole school....“ I said and Dumbledore nodded....

When everybody was sitting at their places, I stood up again and climbed at our table.

Everybody stared at me and I cleared my throat before I spoke: „You all know, that in less than an hour the last Quidditch match of this school cup will started! Gryffindor against Slytherin. It‘s an old hat, because everone knews, that we hate each other. But... what if it‘s just enough! What if we end that fight? My best friend is in Gryffindor, and she‘s nearly my sister! I love her like a sister. And to be honest... that fight is ridiculous! We are eating, under one shared roof! We are sleeping under one shared roof! We are learning in one and same castle! Why couldn‘t we just stand to ourselves! That school is so much more than four houses! We are one school!

We expect the teachers to treat us all equally.

we all expect a hot meal, a made-up bed, washed clothes and clean corridors.

Maybe the house elf who washed my clothes, is the same house elf who washed the clothes of a muggle born. Or the other way around.

I know, you never thought about that, do you? And maybe you thought about it, and you all hate me now, because I pointed it out... but I don‘t care.

My Question is... why can we treat our teachers with respect, but not each other?! I‘m asking for a game of friendship!“

For a few minutes I thought that someone is throwing something at me, but it was Draco who move first. He stood up, walked around our table and sat down beside Hermione.

Kim undid the robe of her Quidditch-clothes and stood up and reached it over to Katie Bell, who stood up, after a moment of hesitating and did the same.

They all exchanged their robes, until their team captain stood up, undid his robe and reached it over to me.

I gave him mine, and pulled on his robe, and took a look at Narcissa who nodded slowly....

It was still Quidditch. And it was still hard. We tried to kick each other from our brooms and played the game as usual...

The only difference was: the cup get the school.... and not a house...

„You know, the next game would be like always.“ Draco said at that evening, while we were in our common room, and I nodded: „Of course I know that. But it worked.“

„What do you mean?“

„Kim‘s finally talking to Katie.“ I said and he laughed: „I guess, with talking... you mean talking with lips glued to another?“

„Yes.“ I laughed.

„By the way... where‘s that silver vial you always wore around you neck?“

„I lost it...“ I said, but the truth was, that I‘d destroyed it.... I didn‘t need it anymore...

———————————————————

The year went over, and I said goodbye to Draco and Narcissa at the platform and disapparated home with Hermione...

An owl woke me up the next morning, I stood up and answered the window. The owl flew away and I read the letter, with the familiar handwriting:

„Come to me... with Hermione... we do have enough space... It doesn‘t make sense why my son‘s girlfriend and my girlfriend, are living in different houses... tell her. They find out, sooner or later...“

I smirked and woke Hermione, to tell her everything...

„Wait a second... you are toghether with.... WHOM?!!“

„Narcissa Black....“

———————————————————

„You are... WHAT??!!“

„Watch your tone. I‘m still your mother. And definitely not deaf.“

„She‘s a student!“

———————————————————

„She‘s our teacher, Muriel!“

„I know...“

———————————————————

„I‘m totally aware of that fact, Draco.“

„Since when?“

———————————————————

„When did that started?“

„Not sure....“

———————————————————

„.... to be honest.“

„Do you love her?“

———————————————————

„More than anything else.....“

They said it at the same time, in different houses, but to those, they loved most....

———————————————————

"How did Draco react?" I asked Narcissa after lunch. We lay naked in her bed and I stroked her body.

"He shouted at me ... Hermione?"

"The same ..." I laughed and leaned toward a kiss: "I'm not interested in people and what they could probably say about us ... I know that I love you, and that's the most important thing. "

"I love you too, but we have to be careful at school, it's still forbidden. Teacher and Student....“

"Well ... I think then I should eat this forbidden fruit as long as I can ... and that will be until I will leave Hogwarts for ever... and after that... well... you can imagine by yourself...“ I whispered huskily in her ear...

“You are impossible...“ Narcissa moaned and I laughed....

“I know....“

End!


End file.
